The Rebellion
༒The Rebellion༒ <> The Rebellion is a small BladeWing and NightWing Group fitted within some of the tallest mountains south of the BladeWing Kingdom. Led by Karma and Slate of the BladeWings, the Rebellion is on a mission to strike Queen Stonecutter and all of her Heirs down... ༒History༒ By Karma the BladeWing's eleventh hatching day, she had flown off in the middle of the night. Under the pitch black darkness, where none of the three moons shone and only stars glittered the sky, Karma gathered her most trusted friends. They found Jade Mountain, before it was transformed into Jade Mountain Academy. The eleven BladeWings found StoneMover, and demanded they know of what he had seen. They learned of the hidden tunnels and his Animus magic. One of Karma's nicer friends, Quartz, offered to hunt for StoneMover while they stayed there. While Jade Mountain became the first base of a loosely formed Rebellion, the rest of the group searched for a new place to set ground and start their fight. ༒Heirarchy༒ (Gonna make this as a list for now, will make it much better later) Lord/Leader: Karma The "Lord" is the Leader of Rebellion. They control everything that happens within Base and they keep check of everything each Dragon within the Rebellion does. Deputy/Second-In-Command: Slate The Deputy is Second-In-Command, they control same as the Lord does, only they are not free to do exactly whatever they please. They are punishable by the Lord and are slightly restricted. Battalion Commander: Slate The Battalion Commander organizes patrols, Guards, etc. They are the most well trained in combat and planning and lead war patrols into battle. Soldiers: (BladeWings- Tanzanite, Arkose, Dacite, Flint (NightWings- StarWish, PlagueBringer, DeathWalker Soldiers will fight to their final breath to protect Queen Karma, their Lord and Queen. They are trained under the Battalion Commander to serve the Rebellion as long as they live. Guards: (BladeWings- Andesite, ChertTalon, Phonolite, Granite (NightWings- ShadowBinder, MoonCrusher, FallenStar The guardians of the Base and watchers over Rebellion's territory, Guards protect the Base and are trained under the Battalion Commander to fight and serve their Lord and Queen; Queen Karma. Assassins: (BladeWings- Wrath (NightWings- Void Assassins are sent under the secrecy of night, they are swift, vigilant, and silent. Usually, Assassins will be sent out after AviWings flying around, killing them easily and with no mercy. Spies: (BladeWings- Granite, ShaleWalker, Limestone (NightWings- NightWhisper Stealthy and smart, Spies will sneak into AviWing Territory to gather information on the Tribe. They are trained much like Assassins under the sense that they must be silent and quick, knowing death lurks just around the corner... Armor/Weapon Makers: (BladeWings- RazorFang, Cliff (NightWings- DarkClaws, StormTamer The Armor and Weapon Makers are crafty, they forge the armor and weapons Rebellion Dragons use in combat. They must have known how to use such dangerous materials for at least a few years to make sure they can perfect every creation. Messengers: (BladeWings- Diorite, Marble (NightWings- CrushedDreams Messengers carry and deliver messages, certain items such as armor or whatever, and possibly even threats to nearby Tribes. They travel far and wide to visit others and are advised to take alternate routes to their destinations if necessary. Current Dragon Count: 29 Dragons BladeWing count- 18 Dragons ༒ NightWing count- 11 ༒Location༒ Not gonna add right now, will be added later!'''' ༒Dragons༒ ((This is just the different allowed Dragons, or different Dragons that are in Rebellion.)) BladeWings Link Here Karma, Slate, Tanzanite, Arkose, Dactite, Flint, Andersite, ChertTalon, Phonolite, Granite, Wrath, ShaleWalker, Limestone, RazorFang, Cliff, Diorite, Marble NightWings Link Here StarWish, PlagueBringer, DeathWalker, ShadowBinder, MoonCrusher, FallenStar, Void, NightWhisper, DarkClaws, StormTamer, CrushedDreams ~Soar on. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Groups